Small disposable containers are employed to contain medicines which are in the form of pills, capsules and the like. Such a container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,899. Customarily, such disposable containers are of rigid material and are relatively small in physical size due to the fact that the pills and/or capsules therein are small and/or few in number. Furthermore, due to the fact that the containers are disposable, the cost is maintained at a minimum when the containers are small in physical size.
Due to the fact that the medicine containers are small in physical size a person who receives the medicine may encounter difficulty in grasping and retaining a container for removal of the pills or capsules from the container.
Such a medicine container must be covered in order to maintain the pills and capsules within the container and to keep the pills and capsules clean.
It is an object of this invention to provide a medicine container for pills, capsules and the like in which the container is small in physical size but which is easily grasped and retained by a person as the pills and capsules are dispensed from the container.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a medicine container which includes a cover member which seals the container and which is easily removable from the container by a person for dispensing the medicine from the container.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.